The invention relates to a flow detector with a housing, an inlet and an outlet. It also relates to an assembly of such a flow detector and a support plate.
An embodiment of such a flow detector is shown in US 2004/0118218. It comprises a housing having opposite first and second sides. An inlet and an outlet for the fluid are arranged at the first side of the housing. The inlet and outlet are connected by means of a flow channel arranged in the housing. A sensor chip is located at a side of the flow channel and measures the flow therein. At the second side of the housing, electrical connectors are provided for connecting the flow detector to an external system. The connectors extend from the second side of the housing and can e.g. be soldered into a printed circuit board. The connectors are held in a filler material of glass, which, however, may be damaged when mechanical strain is exerted to the housing.